Aktuelle Spoiler
12.Mai 2011 Spoiler von Finestela Quelle: http://www.forum.redhawkscans.com/index.php?topic=3935.0 http://www.forum.redhawkscans.com/index.php?topic=3935.0 374 ：名無しさんの次レスにご期待下さい ↓ ：2011/05/12(木) 23:07:07.14 ID:kyntBhn90 PC 背から黒い翼を広げるゾディアに箒を手に対峙するシオン。 Zodia, with black wings extending from his back, faces off against Shion, who has the broom in his hand. ガーネットが口と一つ眼の付いた丸い「魔眼計」を取り出し、シオンがマロウニの所ででっけぇ力を使いすぎ魔法が使えなくなる寸前だと示す。 Garrnet takes out a "Magic Eye Meter", which has a mouth and an eye. It shows that Shion used too much of his power back at Marouni's place, and he's this close from not being able to use magic any more. アニス解説。魔法は儀式をクリアすれば永久に使えるわけではなく使うたび力の扉が徐々に閉まって行き、使えなくなったら再度儀式をしなければならない。 Anise explains that magic obtained from completing rituals isn't permanently usable. As you use it, the doorway to it power closes more and more. When it becomes unusable, you will need to redo the ritual again. エマに「オレを信じろ お前が信じてくれるなら俺はこの世界中の誰にも負けない」 と言うシオン。 エマだけかとアニスとルーがツッコミ。 Shion tell Emma: Trust me. As long as you believe in me, I will not lose to anyone in this world. Anise and Luu retorted how he's only talking about Emma. 「じゃあ勝ってみろシオン」 と暗黒鉄翼を放つゾディア。羽根の生えた無数の黒い拳がシオンを襲う。 Zodia: Then let's see you win, Shion. Zodia unleashes his Dark Rocket Shoot. Countless black fists spawn from the wings strike at Shion. 祈るエマを見て 「犯罪者と呼ばれながら 事件の後には必ずお前を心から慕う奴らがいたッ…!!」とイライラするゾディア。 嫉妬…？と考えるが否定するゾディア。 Zodia sees Emma praying for Shion, and becomes agitated. Zodia: While you are being called a criminal, there are always those admire you from the bottom of their hearts after every incidents...!! The idea of him being jealous of Shion pops into his mind, but Zodia quickly dismisses it. ゾディアに殴られたシオン、「お前にはとっておきの『特別製』でいく」一直線に上に飛び上がる箒。 改造『裏』箒魔法・発現─ Shion is hit by Zodia. Shion: Here's comes a "Special Made" just for you. The broom shoots up in a straight line. Modified "Secret" Broom Magic, Discovered シオンの呪文詠唱の後、降って来て地面に突き立つ剣。 魔剣”箒星” After Shion finishes chating the incantations, a sword shoots down into the ground. Magic Sword "Broom Star" 魔眼計は強い魔力を示す。　愕然としたゾディア 「なんだ… その魔法は」 The Magic Eye Meter shows that it has great magical power. Zodia is stunned. Zodia: What is... this spell? シオンが剣を振ると共に星と共に衝撃がゾディアに向けて走る。 Shion swings the sword, and, together with the impacts for stars, rushes toward Zodia. かわしたゾディアは魔力の刃を手に出しシオンを攻撃するが、ゾディアの刃にひびが入る。 In response, Zodia summons a magic blade and attacks Shion, but his sword starts to crack. ゾディア 「自ら儀式を編み出して…新しい魔法を創ったのか…!!!」 Zodia: Did you make your own ritual... and create a brand new spell...?!! 戦いを続ける二人。 The two continues to battle. 反動が己に起きる事がある危険な新儀式・新魔法をたった一人のために使ったシオンに「バカなことを…!!!」とゾディア。 Zodia notes how Shion is foolish to use dangerous new rituals and spells that might come back to harm it, all for the sake of just one person. シオン 「変わらねーなゾディア 初めて会った時のままだ」 Shion: You are just the same when we first met, Zodia. 魔女結婚儀の情報を集めるためゾディアの国に侵入して本を盗って帰ろうとするシオンに話しかけるゾディア。 Back when Shion trespassed upon Zodia's country in search for information on Magico, Zodia talked to Shion when he stole the book and was about to leave. 王として周囲から距離を置かれるゾディアは、シオンを力ゆえに同じ孤独野中にいると言う。 He told Shion that, just like Shion, who was alone because of his power, he too was distant from those around him because of his status as a king. 「この力で愚かな世界を導く使命がある!!!」と誘うゾディアに対し、「そんな顔の見えねーもんのためにオレはがんばれねえ」と言うシオン。 Zodia told Shion: It is your destiny to use that power to guide this ignorant world!! Shion replied: I'm not going to try my best for faceless people like that. シオン 「あいつのためだから オレはがんばれるんだ…」 Shion: I'm trying my best because of her... 「あたしもそうだ… エマとシオンのためだからほんとにがんばれたんだ」 とルー。 Luu: It's the same for me... I'm going to really try my best for the sake of Emma and Shion. その時からのざわめきをおさめるためにシオンの周りすべてを殺すと言うゾディアに「させるかよ…!!!」と剣を突き下ろすシオン。 Zodia then says that to quell the restlessness that came for that incident, he's going to kill everyone around Shion. Shion says to Zodia: I won't let you do it....!!! And thrusts the sword downward. 闇夜に降れ─ 箒星ッ!!! Fall upon the dark night, Broom Star!!! シオンの振り下ろした箒星から無数の星が飛びゾディアに直撃。 Countless stars from Shion swinging Broom Star strike at Zodia. 買い出し用のオレンジ色自転車にナポリタン 号と命名。理由は好物だから。　でもスタッフ の皆には内緒。理由は恥ずかしいから<直輝> Kategorie:Übersicht